The Hogwarts Talent Show!
by MrsGrint
Summary: Welcome to the First Anual Hogwarts Talent Show! Funny singing acts preformed by characters are garenteed to make you smile! :) This is written by me, Aletta, and my friend Emerald (pen name Emerald Rose) **CHAPTER 2 IS UP** Enjoy!
1. First Anual Talent Show

Ok. We don't own any of the characters or songs and whatnot. Me and Emerald were hyper one day and had just finished reading "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their Apple Juice." SO DON'T GET MAD CARLY AND MARADITH! YOU ARE OUR INSPIRATION! WOOO! LoL! Ok, R/R  
  
~~  
  
Aletta: Hello everyone! I'm Aletta and welcome to the first annual Hogwarts Talent Show!  
  
Harry: ::whispers to Ron:: Who ARE these people?  
  
Ron: I donno, but they sure are mental!  
  
Emerald: Don't question the authors, scar boy!  
  
Aletta: Yeah! We're the reason your here in the first place! NOW BE THANKFUL AND LISTEN!  
  
::crickets::  
  
Hermione: Whatever!  
  
Emerald: Chosen Your songs?  
  
ALL: NO!  
  
Emerald: Well, that's too bad.  
  
Aletta: We'll have to chose for you!  
  
Harry: What?!  
  
Emerald: Well, we've chosen!  
  
Hermione: That was quick  
  
Amanda: MACORONI!  
  
Aletta: Where'd you come from?  
  
Emerald: Its me with a different name.  
  
Aletta: How'd you do that?  
  
Emerald: Its called 'Power of the author!' Don't you read?  
  
Aletta: I've got to get out more.  
  
Ron: ::wispers to Harry:: metal those two, I'm tellin ya.  
  
Aletta: SILENCE!  
  
Ron: How'd you hear me?  
  
Aletta: Well, I AM writing most of what you're saying aren't I?  
  
Emerald: Actually, I wrote it  
  
Aletta: Same difference...  
  
Amanda: ATTACK THE PICKLE!  
  
Ginny: NO! PICKLES ARE GOOD!  
  
Aletta: Ginny? How'd you get here?  
  
Ginny: YOU!  
  
Aletta: Oh yeah, duh  
  
Ginny: Its not MY fault I got put into this.  
  
Ron: Can we get on with this already?  
  
Hermione: Whatever.  
  
Ron: There's using that word, Hermione, and then there's overdoing it.  
  
Hermione: Whatever!  
  
Harry: SHUT UP HERMIONE!  
  
Aletta: Let's get moving shall we?  
  
Emerald: I concur.  
  
Ron: Concur?  
  
Hermione: Honestly, Ron!  
  
Harry: ::wispering to Ron:: it means agree, Weasley  
  
Aletta: I didn't know that either...  
  
Ron: Wow, we should hook up!  
  
Emerald: Don't try to get with Ron Aletta!  
  
Aletta: Awww...  
  
Ron: Cool!  
  
Emerald: She has an obbsesion with you, Ron  
  
Ron: See, that's even cooler!  
  
Aletta: ::blushes::  
  
Hermione: Whatever.  
  
Harry: STOP HERMIONE!  
  
Emerald: Aletta, lets get on with it, and STOP GOOGLING RON!  
  
Aletta: I at LEAST get a mushy song duet...  
  
Ron: I SECOND THAT!  
  
Emerald: Then I get a song duet with Harry!  
  
Harry: What about Cho?  
  
Aletta: She's not here.  
  
Harry: Why?  
  
Aletta: BECAUSE I SAID SO! IM THE AUTHOR HERE!  
  
Emerald: Cho's shallow anyway, Harry. SHE WANTS YOU FOR YOUR MONEY!  
  
Aletta: Does she even KNOW about his money?  
  
Emerald: Well too bad, she does know!  
  
Aletta: ::inches closer to Harry:: Hi Harry...  
  
Ron: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?  
  
Emerald: Aletta, did you take your Ritilan today?  
  
Aletta: Err... No... ::bounces off the walls::  
  
Emerald: Don't mind her, shes hyperactive!  
  
Ron: I like that in a woman.  
  
Emerald: I'm sure you do....  
  
Emerald: She's got the attention span of a flea!  
  
Aletta: I resent that... OH LOOK! A BUTTERFLY! ::chases the butterfly::  
  
Hermione: Rrrrrrright.  
  
Emerald: Can we START please?!  
  
Emerald: OWW!!! CANDY!!!! ::eats and gets sugar high::  
  
Aletta: Yeah, we've got some great stuff for you tonight! ::steals some candy::  
  
Emerald: Hand over the Twizzlers!  
  
Aletta: ::gives them to Emerald::  
  
Aletta: Let's do Hermione first...  
  
Emerald: MUHUHAHAHAHA!!!!! I AM THE RULER OF TWIZZLERS!  
  
Hermione: Do I have to?  
  
Aletta: It's for half of your grade!  
  
Emerald: SING!  
  
Hermione: ::starts to sing::  
  
Ron: STOP!  
  
Emerald: You must sing a specific song!  
  
Hermione: What's that?  
  
Emerald: ::whispers in Hermiones ear::  
  
Hermioine: EW! NO WAY!  
  
Aletta: You're going to do it! Do you know why?  
  
All: Why?  
  
Emerald and Aletta: BECAUSE WE'RE THE AUTHORS!  
  
Hermione: ::walks reluctantly onto the stage:: ::cloths change to strapless, pink body suit:: You're all mental, you know that?  
  
Aletta and Emerald: Yup!  
  
Aletta: WAIT! We need a boy from the audience!  
  
Harry: Pick me!  
  
Hermione: Ohhh.  
  
Aletta: ::sniggers:: Draco Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy: You should wear that everyday mudblood.  
  
Harry: How DARE you Emerald!  
  
Emerald: Hush Harry, we're starting.  
  
Hermione: This is ridiculous! Can't I have another song?  
  
Emerald and Aletta: NO!  
  
Hermione: ::starts dancing as if under the Imperious Curse:: ::starts to sing:: All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well, did you ever think it'd be O.K. for me to this world? Always sayin' little girl don't step into the club. I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancin's what I love.  
  
Hermione: ::starts to dance around Malfoy making horrified faces:: I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
Aletta(in fits of laughter): That's enough for this act. ::snorts:: Give it up for the lovely Hermioine and her handsome assistant, Draco!  
  
All(in monotone): Yay.  
  
Emerald: Now, Harry, its your turn.  
  
Harry: ::looks horrified::  
  
Aletta: Don't worry! It's a solo act!  
  
Harry: I still don't trust you.  
  
Emerald: Harry, it's not about trust, it's about getting through school alive.  
  
Harry: ::gulps::  
  
Harry: What do I have to do?  
  
Emerald: ::whispers to Aletta::  
  
Aletta: ::smiles and whispers to Harry::  
  
Harry: Oh God no!  
  
Aletta: You fought a Hungarian Horntail, you can certainly do this!  
  
Amanda: FRENCH CHEESY!  
  
Aletta: We will.. we will.. STOP DOING THAT! STOP DOING THAT!  
  
Emerald: ::Waves wand and changes Harry wardrobe to a cute sailor outfit::  
  
Harry: ::looks down and gags::  
  
Aletta: Come on Harry! Unless you want an encore...  
  
Emerald: ::over fits of laughter:: Aww, Harry!  
  
Harry: ::climbs onto the stage mumbling::  
  
Ron: Lookin' good!  
  
Aletta: Who me?  
  
Ron: Both of ya!  
  
Emerald: That was really gay, Ron.  
  
Aletta: Hey! I wrote that!  
  
Emerald: ::eating rasberry twizzler:: Ron, GET CANDY AND BE HAPPY!  
  
Ron: ::gets candy:: ::is happy::  
  
Emerald: Alright! Let's began!  
  
Aletta: You mean begin.  
  
Emerald: Whatever.  
  
Ron: Oh no! The word's contagious!  
  
Emerald: Ok everyone shut up! Harry, sing!  
  
Harry: Every.. oh do I really have to do this?  
  
Aletta: Yes! Do you know why?  
  
All: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!  
  
Aletta: Precisely! Now sing!  
  
::microphone appears in Harry's hand::  
  
Harry: Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you! I Do NOT know how to go ooooonnnnnnnnnn!!! NEEEEEAAAAAARRRRR!!!!! FFFFFFFAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!! Where EVER YOU ARE! YOU ARE SAFE IN MY HEART AND MY HEART WILL GO ONNNNN ANDDDDDD OOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
Ron: ::has fits of laughter and falls out of seat::  
  
Malfoy: For a person who defeated You-Know-Who, you sure can't sing!  
  
Aletta: ::mumbles:: you can say that again.  
  
Harry: ::wardrobe returns to normal:: Oh, I feel loved...  
  
Aletta: Have me get up there and that'll make two of us. Anywhoo  
  
Ron: Wow, you're really cute, Aletta.  
  
Aletta: Whoa, and I didn't even write that.  
  
Emerald: Wait, who did write that?  
  
Aletta: You mean it wasn't you?  
  
Emerald: Nope  
  
Ron: It was me! Duh!  
  
Aletta: ::backs away::  
  
Emerald: Wow! The charters are taking control....uh-oh...  
  
Aletta: ::runs a hand through Ron's hair:: that's not necessarily bad...  
  
Hermione: Hey, that's my man you got your hand on!  
  
Aletta: SHOVE IT, BEAVER WOMAN!  
  
Emerald: Uh-oh  
  
Harry: Hey, is there a girl for me?  
  
Emerald: Not unless you want me or Hermione.  
  
Harry: Forget it.  
  
Ginny: Hey people, your forgetting me!  
  
Aletta: Oh yeah, hey Gin.  
  
Emerald: Well, its either me, Ginny, or Hermione.  
  
Harry: I WANT ALETTA!  
  
Emerald: What am I? Chopped Liver?!  
  
Harry: No, but you sure look like it!  
  
Aletta: Er, this can't be good.  
  
Emerald: Shove it, scar boy  
  
Harry: But I thought you said I was cute!  
  
Emerald: IT'S NOT FAIR! EVERYONE WANTS YOU!!!  
  
Malfoy: I think your cute Emerald  
  
Emerald: NEXT!!!  
  
Neville: H-hi Emerald...  
  
Emerald: WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Aletta: Don't worry, Emerald! Harry wants you!  
  
Harry: No I don't! She's mental!  
  
Aletta: Yes you do.. BECAUSE...  
  
All: You're the author..  
  
Aletta: MUHUWAHAHA!  
  
Emerald: Harry, you know what I said to myself today?  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Emerald: I said 'Self: Order a large pizza'  
  
Harry: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Emerald: It explains the fact to your theory, that, I REALLY AM CRAZY!!!! MUHUHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
Hermione: Whatever.  
  
All: Shut up!  
  
Emerald: Ron, its your turn.  
  
Ron: ::walks by Aletta and slicks back hair::  
  
Emerald: ::Gags::  
  
Aletta: ::smiles and waves::  
  
Emerald: STOP IT!  
  
Aletta: ::pant pant drool::  
  
Ron(all manly): So, what do I have to do?  
  
Aletta: ::swoons::  
  
Emerald: You have to sing, duh.  
  
Ron: ::drops pose:: Sing what?  
  
Aletta: ::gets really close to Ron's ear and wispers the song::  
  
Emerald: Jeez, Aletta! Get a room!  
  
Aletta: Sounds good to me!  
  
::both race up the spiral staircases togther::  
  
Emerald: GET BACK HERE ALETTA!  
  
Aletta: But I don wanna!  
  
Emerald: NOW!  
  
Aletta: ::trudges downstairs holding Ron's hand::  
  
Ron: ::walks to the stage:: So what's this song again?  
  
Aletta: ::whispers it to Ron::  
  
Ron: You've got to be kidding.  
  
Aletta: Sorry  
  
Emerald: MUHUHAHAHA!!  
  
Ron: er... Cause I can feel you breathe. It's washing over me, and suddenly i'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove, baby, all we need is just to be... Caught up in the touch a slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be? I can feel you breathe.  
  
Ron: JUUUUUUST BREATHEE!!  
  
Aletta: ::giggles uncontrollably::  
  
Emerald: ::snorts::  
  
Ron: ::smiles and bows::  
  
Harry: Go Ron! ::laughs uncontrollably::  
  
Hermione: Rrrrright.  
  
Ron: ::rushes down and sits next to Aletta::  
  
Emerald: Whatever.  
  
Aletta: ::giggles and forgets her que::  
  
Emerald: ::clears throught:: Ok then.  
  
Aletta: Oh, right.  
  
Emerald: Jeez.  
  
Aletta: And next, we'll have a number from our very own Deapty Headmistriss, Professor McGonagall!  
  
Emerald: Boo!  
  
Harry: Shut up.  
  
McGonagall: Miss Zara! Why, really, do you think I should?  
  
AlettaLeeZara: Aletta: ::grins evily:: I insist.  
  
Emerald: ::Falls onto the floor with a fit of laughter::  
  
Aletta: I think. ::whispers to McGonagall::  
  
McGonagall: It's not very tasteful, but if you insist.  
  
Emerald: Oh yes, we do. ::snorts uncontrollably::  
  
McGonagall(in shrilly opera voice): Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day  
  
and night! People getting down that's right, from A.M to P.M!  
  
All: ::silent::  
  
All: ::burst out laughing::  
  
McGonagall: I wasn't that bad!  
  
Aletta: if only you knew.  
  
Emerald: DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
McGonagall: ::dies::  
  
Emerald: Cool!  
  
Ron: NO MORE TRANSFIGURATION!  
  
Hermione: ::sobs:: P-p-professor!  
  
Harry: WooHoo!  
  
Harry: You're cute Emmy!  
  
Emerald: Don't call me Emmy you suck up!  
  
Aletta: ::snorts::  
  
Harry: ::screams at Emerald:: Chopped Liver!  
  
Emerald: Where in the heck did that come from?  
  
Ron: Will you two stop?  
  
Emerald: Oh, go french kiss Aletta, lover boy!  
  
Aletta: ::gives deathley glare::  
  
Emerald: Please don't hurt me.  
  
Ron: ::puts his arm around Aletta:  
  
Aletta: I wouldn't. ::smiles::  
  
Emerald: SOMEONE HELP!  
  
Amanda: Hello!  
  
Emerald: HELP ME, MYSELF WITH A DIFFERENT NAME!  
  
Amanda: NO! ::disappears from Fan fic::  
  
Harry: ::points and laughs:: You cant even save yourself!  
  
Emerald: And I thought you were cute!!  
  
Harry: I am!  
  
Emerald: I know...  
  
Hermione: Whatever.  
  
Emerald: YOUR CUTE BUT I HATE YOU HARRY!!  
  
Emerald: HERMIONE! SHUT UP!  
  
Aletta: ::sings:: Emotions running high... la la la la la  
  
Emerald: Oh, Kiss her Ron, so she'll shut up!  
  
Ron: ::looks at Aletta::  
  
Aletta: ::looks at Ron::  
  
::both run to a dark corner::  
  
Emerald: ::Runs to the restroom to throw up from sickness::  
  
Aletta: ::comes out of the corner, her hair all messed up::  
  
Ron: ::follows:: That was fun  
  
Harry: This is getting a little sick  
  
Emerald: I think we outta end this now!  
  
Harry: OH, PLEASE!  
  
Ron: NOO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALETTA!  
  
Aletta: Oh, Ron! ::kisses Ron:: ::smiles:: It's only for a little while!  
  
Ron: Wha... what do you mean?  
  
Emerald: ::gags:  
  
Aletta: Because Hogwarts 2nd Annual Talent show is coming soon! Acts will be by Hagrid, Madame Maxine, Snape, and more! And I'll see you then, k, Ronnie?  
  
Ron: Oh, ok... bye...  
  
Harry: Ohh....God, please no...  
  
Emerald: BYE  
  
Harry: Bye everyone! And don't forget to buy the next book in my series, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!  
  
Aletta: If it comes out anytime soon.  
  
~  
  
YAY! O.k.. a sequel is coming. the Second Hogwarts Talent Show! Bigger and better acts. Bwahahaha! LoL! Ok ok I'm done. 


	2. The Continued Version

Aletta: Hello again! And welcome to our second chapter of The Hogwarts Talent Show! I'm your host along with Emerald, so let's get started!  
  
Emerald: Yeah, last time I deleted the other chapter and...nevermind.  
  
Aletta: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Ron: ALETTA! IS THAT YOU?  
  
Aletta: RON! ::runs to Ron and hugs him::  
  
Hermione: WAHH!!  
  
Ron: Crikey! I lost my Mojo!  
  
Emerald: Um...  
  
Aletta: Let's get strait to the show now shall we?  
  
Harry: Uh...no?  
  
Emerald: Shut up, Harry  
  
Aletta: Now we'll have a number from our very own Games keeper, Hagrid! Along with the Beubatons Headmistress, Madame Maxine!  
  
Hagrid: Wha's it we have ter do?  
  
Ron: This I gotta see.  
  
Emerald: You and Madam Maxine will....DUN DUN DA!! SING!  
  
Madame Maxine: Vell, vat is ze song we have to sing?  
  
Emerald: ::sniggers:: Tell her, Letti.  
  
Aletta: ::whispers to Madame Maxine and Hagrid::  
  
Madame Maxine: Zat is absurd! Absolutly not!  
  
Hagrid: I's not that bad...  
  
Emerald: ::Sniggers uncontrolably::  
  
Aletta: Do it, for us...  
  
Emerald: Are you crazy? If you say that they won't  
  
Aletta: Yes they will.. BECAUSE...  
  
All(monotone): You're the authors.  
  
Emerald: GOOD! Now, everyone WATCH!  
  
Hermione: You mean...read?  
  
Harry: WHO CARES!  
  
Hagrid: ::gets on stage:: I like big butts and I cannot lie, yeh other brothers can deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thin in yer face you geh...  
  
Madame Maxine: ::pushes Hagrid out of the way with her ENOURMUS butt:: I don't sink you're ready for zis jelly, cause my body's too bootylicious for you!  
  
Aletta: ::falls the the ground laughing::  
  
Ron: ::falls on top of Aletta::  
  
Emerald: ::kneels down with laughter::  
  
Harry: ::glasses fall off from shaking so hard::  
  
Emerald: Your a little anxious, huh Aletta?  
  
Aletta: Mmm Hmm  
  
Hermione: ::sniggers uncontrolably::  
  
Aletta: ::gasp:: Ok... ::pant:: time for Snape ::giggles::  
  
Harry: SNAPE?! WICKED!  
  
Ron: Hey! That's my word!  
  
Aletta: NO! YOURS IS BLOODY BRILLIANT!  
  
Harry: That's two words.  
  
Aletta: Whatever.  
  
::Snape enters the room::  
  
Aletta: Welcome to our secret volcano layer.  
  
Emerald: Enough with the Austin Powers stuff!  
  
Aletta: Sorry.  
  
::long, uncomfortable pause::  
  
Emerald: Guess what! I made up a new character!  
  
Aletta: Is it a guy for you? ::giggles::  
  
Emerald: No ::takes a box from a man wearing a Dominos jacket:: I'm hungry. Want some pizza, Letti?  
  
Aletta: Pizza pizza!  
  
Harry: Let me have some!  
  
Emerald: No!  
  
Harry: Why not?  
  
Emerald: You called me Chopped Liver!  
  
Harry: When?  
  
Emerald: In the last chapter!  
  
Harry: Who cares about the last chapter?  
  
Emerald: Me and my pizza!  
  
Hermione: Rrrrright.  
  
Aletta: Hermione, go eat a pickle. It will rid you of your beaver fever  
  
Hermione: I'm sure....  
  
All: WE WANT SNAPE! WE WANT SNAPE!  
  
Emerald: Okay, Snape!! Get Your Big Butt Over Here!  
  
Harry: I always wanted to say that...thats not fair!  
  
Emerald: Well, life isn't fair!  
  
Harry: This isn't real life!  
  
Emerald: Shut up, Harry!  
  
Snape: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!  
  
Aletta: SNAPE SNAPE SMELLS LIKE AN APE!  
  
Emerald: Um....  
  
Emerald: Where'd that come from?  
  
Aletta: Hey! It's a once-in a lifetime chance!  
  
Emerald: I'm sure.....Well, anyways! Snape, you'll be singing ::wispers the song in his ear::  
  
Snape: Now there is NO WAY I'm singing....THAT!  
  
Aletta: MUHOHAHAHA!  
  
Emerald: Shut up and sing!  
  
::Snape gets on the stage and is silent::  
  
Emerald: I said sing!  
  
Snape: But I thought you told me to shut up?  
  
Emerald: Since when did you start listening to me?  
  
Snape: Never.  
  
Emerald: Thats right! Now sing!  
  
Snape: NO!  
  
Emerald: YOU SING OR YOU DIE SNAPE!  
  
Snape: Oh Really?  
  
Aletta: ::reaches for Snape button::  
  
Snape: FINE FINE! I'll sing it!  
  
Aletta: Good. Now...GO!  
  
Snape: ::cloths change to sixtys style, including red hair bandana:: ::voice changes from greasy to rock star:: JERIMIA WAS A BULL FROG ::dun da:: A VERY GOOD FRIEND OF MINE!! ::dun da:: I NEVER UNDERSTOOD A SINGLE WORD HE SAID BUT WE ALWAYS HAD A MIGHTY-FINE TIME! ::dun da:: JOY TO THE WORLD!! ::dun da da:: ALL THE BOYS AND GIRLS ::dun da da:: JOY TO THE FISHYS IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA, JOY TO YOU AND ME!!!  
  
Aletta: ::under uncontroably sniggers:: Okay, that'll be enough.  
  
Ron: YO PROFFESER!  
  
Snape: Shut it, Weasley!  
  
Emerald: Hey, don't dis Ron!  
  
Snape: Who CARES if I dis Weasley?!  
  
Aletta: ME!! SO DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!! ::presses Snape button::  
  
Snape: ::dies::  
  
Harry: WOHOO!!! NO MORE POTIONS!!!  
  
Hermione: Now thats something I'm happy about!  
  
Emerald: Alright, now we need our next duet, Ron and Hermione!  
  
Hermione: SCORE!  
  
Ron: ::groans::  
  
Aletta: WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ME?!!!  
  
Emerald: Well, technicly, your not a charater.  
  
Aletta: But-but-Ronnies mine!  
  
Emerald: I said NO!!!  
  
Aletta: ::Starts sobbing::  
  
Emerald: JEEZ! He's just a character J.K Rowling made up!  
  
Aletta: Hes not JUST a character, he's my Ronnie!!! WAHHH!!!  
  
Emerald: Well, NEXT!  
  
Hermione: YES!  
  
Ron: NO LETTI! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!  
  
Hermione: ::tugs on Rons sleeve::  
  
Aletta: ::sob:: The show ::sob:: must go on...  
  
Emerald: Ohhh, this is fun...  
  
Harry: Of course!  
  
Emerald: Okay, Ron, this song you'll be singing with Hermione is ::wispers in ear::  
  
Aletta: ::reluctantly whispers the song in Hermione's ear::  
  
Hermione: Um...  
  
Ron: Um.  
  
Emerald: Don't you just love torturing the characters?  
  
Aletta: NOT MY RONNIE!  
  
Emerald: Lets just get started.  
  
Ron: Do I hafta?  
  
Emerald: I can make you like Hermione! I can make you do anything because IM the author!  
  
Aletta: I can make him not because IM THE AUTHOR TOO!  
  
Hermione: Jeez, people  
  
Emerald: Alright, Lets began!  
  
Aletta: You mean begin?  
  
Ron: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Emerald: ::reaches for Ron button::  
  
Ron: HEY! DONT KILL ME OFF!  
  
Emerald: Don't worry, I just have fun doing that!  
  
Ron: ::muttering:: Mental...  
  
Aletta: ::heart breaks into a bazillion pieces::  
  
Emerald: Aww, Aletta, he;s a character, your an author, it would never work...  
  
Aletta: It'll work if I say it'll work! Anyway.. there's always Rupert!  
  
Ron: WHO'S RUPERT?!  
  
Emerald: Hes the person who plays you in the Harry Potter movie.  
  
Aletta and Emerald: ::dreamily:: Very.  
  
Emerald: But the person who plays Harrys' even better  
  
Harry: ::blushes::  
  
Aletta: RUPERT BEATS ALL! DID YOU SEE HIM ON ROSIE? AHHH! ::dies::  
  
Emerald: Did you see DANNY on Rosie ::Shudders:: He was...wonderful!!! I WANT HIM!!!  
  
The Ghost of Aletta: Good, you have Dan I have Rupert  
  
Emerald: I only caught the last part though....  
  
Emerald: Aletta! Get back in...in...someonea body!  
  
Aletta: ::gets into Britney Spears' Body::  
  
Ron: WOW  
  
Emerald: Can we START please?  
  
Aletta/Britney: NO!! DONT LET HER TAKE RON AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Ron: But...But....Emerald? PLEASE!  
  
Hermione: C'mon Emerald!  
  
Ron: SHUT UP!  
  
Emerald: Get on the stage you too!  
  
Ron: ::growls::  
  
Hermione: ::dances like an idiot::  
  
Aletta/Britney: ::mutters:: show off  
  
::robes change to white::  
  
Ron: ::looks down in disgust::  
  
Emerald: SING!  
  
Ron: ::Sighs::  
  
Hermione: They say we're young and we don't know, and wont find out 'bout love until we grow...  
  
Ron: I dunno if all that's true but you got me and baby I got you...  
  
Hermione & Ron: Babe, I've got you babe! I've got you babe! I've got you babe!  
  
Aletta/Britney: ::sniffs::  
  
Hermione: ::beams::  
  
Emerald: Well...we better get going!  
  
Ron: NO!! NO!!! LETTI!!! I LOVE YOU LETTI NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Aletta/Britney: Hit me baby one more time!  
  
Harry: O.K. that's really freaky  
  
Emerald: Well...er....we better get going now!  
  
Aletta/Britney(the Britney side): Until next time, in the words of my boyfriend... BYE BYE BYE!  
  
Emerald: Er...well...bye everyone! See you in chapter 2!!!  
  
Hermione: Whatever. 


End file.
